


A Christmas Gift

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: Zoro blushed wildly and swore. He quickly pulled the bottom ends around his middle and then up under the rope around his neck. Taking one side of the ribbon in each hand, he slipped it under his arms and back, knotting it again in various places so it would hold better....





	A Christmas Gift

Zoro stared hard at the bright red ribbon laying on his mattress for several moments. It was around an inch and a half wide and it was that shining holiday crap most of the presents this time of year were wrapped in. He took up a length of it in his hand and let it run out again, a thoughtful look on his face.

He sighed.

He couldn't tell if this was a good idea or not, but he didn't have money to buy her anything. The ribbon was left over - a small spool from the stupid cook's gift-wrapping extravaganza this afternoon -- and it would be enough. He stood up and stretched, pushing his arms up at the ceiling forcefully.

Then he stripped.

The shirt came off over his big chest and neck first. He pulled it off slowly, still thinking, not really paying attention. He was about to toss it in a corner when he snorted and folded the white cloth instead, setting it aside. He reached for his haramaki and pulled that down past his legs, carefully stepping out of it. The swordsman remembered a time when he could have yanked the stretchy green material over his head but his chest was too built for that now. Zoro scratched absently, yawning a little as he unbuttoned the flap on his slacks. The top popped open and stayed that way, a little "v" of skin showing as he glared at the ribbon again. He shrugged and yanked the black fabric down and away. He had already unlaced and shook off his boots but now he frowned, a thought popping into his head.

He laced them back on.

The big boots were large and manly; she always said they were "combat boots" and he had liked that saying. He felt better with them on. Less exposed and more ready for what he had in mind. The sign was already on the door, he'd warned the rest of them to stay away from him tonight. It was late on Christmas Eve and she would be here any minute so he had to hurry and wrap her gift. Zoro ran a hand through his short green hair and flexed his arms once or twice. He picked the ribbon up and flicked it loose from the spool, doubling the entire length up in his hand. Then he hung the piece around his neck. It tickled his loins below and he stared incredulously down at himself. Shit. This was exciting him. His penis rose straight up towards his belly. He was almost poking himself.

Zoro blushed wildly and swore. He quickly pulled the bottom ends around his middle and then up under the rope around his neck. Taking one side of the ribbon in each hand, he slipped it under his arms and back, knotting it again in various places so it would hold better. He took a fresh bandanna up from his bed where he had laid it in readiness and wrapped it around his mouth, gagging himself loosely. The big man flopped onto the bed and used a smaller piece of ribbon to tie his ankles together. Since he had his boots on he was actually tying the leather together. He noticed in passing that this made it more secure.

"Now for the hard part," he muttered through the cloth in his mouth. Zoro placed his wrists behind his back. He looped one free piece of ribbon that was attached to the bound parts on his chest and his neck around it, then used the wrapped wrist to overlap the other, tying them together. He could easily escape, yes, but that wasn't the point. He swallowed hard and turned his head to the side on the pillow. He heard footsteps outside his door. The big man blushed harder and squirmed a little. Bound, gagged, and laying there nude he began to have second thoughts. He started to sweat lightly. He could pull these apart in a second, but no - the door had opened while he was panicking. Zoro's worried expression coupled with the position he was in fit perfectly. He heard the door snick softly shut by itself.

Elly walked into the room haltingly, her hand pressed to her mouth and her eyes wide. Her stunned gaze took in the dim lighting, the way the red ribbon shone in contrast to her lover's green hair above and below. She hadn't known what to expect when he had told her to come to his room that evening - lovemaking and a gift exchange, yes, but she had never imagined the gift would be himself. Her eyes were drawn to the scar she loved to touch, broken up by the intermittent red stripes across his chest. It was perfect. Zoro finally looked up, his eyes half hidden in the dark shadows across the top half of the bed. He was laying wide open and completely exposed for her and as she came closer his firm member twitched on its own, bobbing slightly.

"Zoro," she murmured. "You're enjoying this." She reached out to touch his stiff member, tracing the tip in wonder. She'd never thought this was his style. She giggled wickedly. "What a naughty boy."

Zoro's heart almost stopped from shock. But he relaxed as much as he could, lifting his neck on the pillow and spreading his legs as far as they would comfortably go. _Holy crap, how did she know just what to say?_ His throat tightened in anticipation. This had better be worth it - his embarrassment was extreme, but if she enjoyed herself he thought he made his point. He would do anything for her, even give himself this way. Zoro closed his eyes but soon found it made the situation worse. When she leaned down to kiss him lightly on the cheek he almost jerked backwards.

"Unnf!" He couldn't help trying to snap at her. Fighting was in his blood, though his fantasies might be otherwise. The gag stopped him short, cutting his words off and muffling them. He snarled in frustration and his heart started to beat faster. He couldn't even say anything, what was he supposed to do to make this good for her? Elly pulled back after she kissed him and he felt her hands stroking his hair. Her purple eyes were dark and seemed distant, dreamy. Zoro blinked, startled, as she ran a caressing finger along the tip of his nose. Then she kissed it. His face was soon covered in soft kisses. She kissed his eyelids, his cheeks, nose and lips, her hands following her mouth as she moved along. The big man found he was holding his breath and he let it out in a weary sigh through his mouthful of bandanna. She always surprised him.

He closed his eyes as her hands slid down his chest, toying with the red ribbons. His muscles jumped and twitched under her feathery fingertips. They glided along his lower belly, teasing each sculpted bulge in his abdomen. Zoro scowled, the expression slightly twisted because of the gag. He knew being tied up would be a partial mistake. He gasped and tossed his head to one side as Elly kissed below his navel. Her hands gripped his thighs and she was soon kissing them, her breath hot on his sweaty skin. She brushed lightly against his tense balls and he jumped despite his determination not to. Her other hand was massaging his exposed rear, taking advantage of his spread legs to tease that sensitive area she knew he loved. Zoro grit his teeth and tried to relax but he couldn't. His nature betrayed him and when he felt a warm lick on one of those rounded cheeks he growled and snapped his wrists free. The first thing he did was rip the gag out of his mouth.

"Come here!"

"Couldn't do it, could you?" Elly laughed softly. "That was really sexy, though." She got up and wrapped her arms around the swordsman's thick neck as he kissed her hungrily. She wiggled around on top of him until they were both comfortable enough and then sighed.

"What?"

"I like how playing with your ass turns you on." She stifled her giggles when he pulled a mortified face. The expression was one of the reasons she loved him; his facial features were either comic or grim and foreboding. He had no in-between. "You didn't think I wouldn't know, did you?"

"Uh..."

"Zoro." She brought his face up to hers. "We've been making love for a long time now. You know my quirks and I know yours, too." He made a grunting sound of agreement and bit her on the neck. Elly gasped loudly and dipped weakly in his arms.

"Point taken," he smirked.

"Ha." She panted. "Ha. Funny... coming from a man who was just tied up a minute ago."

"Didn't have any money." He shrugged. "Thought I'd just wrap myself."

"I didn't know what to get you, either," she said quietly. "I thought I would ask if there was anything you wanted." Zoro's eye twitched.

"Huh?"

"Like this. In bed," she explained, gesturing with one arm. "Is there anything you would really like me to do for you?" She watched as he choked, pointed at his neck and tried to pass it off as a cough. "Geez, we've seen each other naked. It's not like doing it any other way is going to make me laugh or think less of you."

"Ah..."

"Do you want me to spank you?" Zoro's face surpassed red. It went directly to purple.

"Cat!" He covered his eyes with one hand. The ribbon bits were still dangling from his wrist and she tugged on one.

"Come on," she urged. "Let me do something for you. You're a hard man to shop for, Roronoa Zoro." She tapped his hand and he peeked through it cautiously. "You have everything you need."

"Yes." He frowned and slipped both arms around her waist, holding her tightly. Elly laughed again, her lavender side locks swinging as she tilted her head back. She loved how he said things like that. The statement was always simple but mixed with his actions it meant more.

"Zoro..." she purred, cajoling. Her hands slipped as far underneath him as she could, wriggling until she gripped his ass. He gave her a sour look. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hit me." The big man turned his face to one side so she couldn't see the blatant lust in his dark eyes.

"There?"

"There, damn it." He choked a little on the admission. Elly removed her hands and stood up at the side of the bed.

"You'll have to get up and bend over, love." Her breath caught in her throat at how fast he complied. The red ribbon was still tied around his middle, neck and wrists although he was freed. His boots were still on, even now, body covered in a light sheen of sweat and he was bent over, face buried in the pillow. She could hear his hoarse breathing even though he'd intended to try and muffle it. "You'll need to breathe," she gently reminded him. Zoro swore sulfurously and turned his cheek to one side.

His rear was up in the air, tight and round and waiting. She'd always known he liked to have it stroked and tickled, but had never actually hit him. She raised her hand and lightly patted.

"I'm not gonna fucking break," he growled. Elly bit her lip and slapped harder. The contact caused a light flush on the otherwise pale skin. He twisted below her, eyes squeezed tightly shut. It was odd, she thought as her hand connected again, he never seemed weak to her. Even as she spanked him, more firmly now when he didn't complain, he maintained an air of powerfulness. She knew he could whirl around and overcome her in a few seconds.

He chose not to.

Zoro was gasping, his hard member bright red at the tip and dripping with need. He made no move to touch himself but made a soft sound of ecstacy at every slap now, as if he was making love. Elly's cheeks burned. Damn. This was the sexiest gift she'd ever gotten.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he was chanting, face down, teeth bared. For someone who never spoke rudely when they made "normal" love, he was a match for Sanji's vocabulary when she did something like this. She caressed his rear gently, then cracked him as hard as she could against both cheeks. Zoro snapped at the pillow, catching it in his teeth and shaking it like a wild animal. Every slap seemed to connect right to his penis, thrilling him in a way mere sex usually didn't. It was more like a struggle and he was falling into a dangerous, lustful daze. He bit his tongue viciously, making his eyes water. The momentary pain in his mouth worked and he looked up, focused again.

"Keh," he panted. "Need you... I need you." He dropped his head again and shook it, spraying small flecks of sweat. "Get under me."

"Yes, my love." She smiled when her answer caused him to shudder all over. Her outfit wasn't anything exciting, just a red sweater and jeans. They looked pretty laying next to the green haramaki and his white shirt, folded and now laying on the floor. Zoro didn't watch as she stripped her underwear off but he raised himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Gentle?"

"You alright with that?"

"Fine." His brow was furrowed as she slid underneath his body. "Any way you want." He paused before moving forward. "Hey, stupid cat."

"Zoro!"

"Heh." He moved forward smoothly, causing them both to gasp. As he sank inside her body he knew he wouldn't last long this time; he was too excited. But it didn't matter.

"Merry Christmas."

"Aww..."

There was always Christmas Day.


End file.
